


Francis

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Francis

Edith opened the door and saw her brother. Francis was in the army and was home for some days.

"Hey, sister. How are you?" asked her brother Francis.

"I have been good." she said.

Both brother and sister shared a hug.

"So how is my newest nephew." asked Francis.

"Good, he is in the living room." said Edith.

They both went to the living room and saw Clint playing with his toy cars.

Edith picked Clint up. "Hey, baby this is your Uncle Francis." she said.

Francis's heart melted when Clint giggled at him.

"He is adorable. What's his name?" asked Francis.

"Clinton Francis Barton." said Edith with a smile.

"So named after dad and me, huh? I'm honored." said Francis.

"I'm glad." said Edith.

They both watched Clint play with his toys.


End file.
